Chronoplexkaynite
Summary Psyphon has killed Ben and Gwen and Kevin want revenge. First off only them and Azmuth know about Ben's death. They place him in a healing cell and go out after Pysphon. It is revealed Psyphon has a new master. Plot Gwen and Kevin were flying the Rustbucket ||| into Azmuth's driveway. They were hoping Azmuth could heal Ben. When they landed a Galvanic Mecomorph was blocking the entrance. (Kevin, sighing): Great. This doofus again. (Mecomorph, holding out hand): Halt. You are not permitted here. (Gwen, shouting) Ben Ten is with us and he is dying! (Mecomorph, holding out hand); Halt. You are not permitted here. I will take the deadling inside. He stretched his arm out and took Ben then walked inside. (Gwen, mischeviously): We need to sneak in and help Ben. Kevin nodded and absorbed the ship. Gwen made a mana stair case and the two ran up to the top of the building and peered through the glass. (Kevin): I can't see anything. (Gwen): Me neither. Suddenly the Mecomorph returns. (Kevin, angry): Dammit! Mechomorph turned into a ship and rose up into the air. He flew away from them then turned around and flew straight towards them while shoting green beams. Gwen made a mana shield as the Mecomorph broke the glass. Azmuth appeared. (Azmuth): Mecomorph! Stop it! (Mecomorph): Yes my master. (Azmuth): Gwen, Levin come in. He walked pass some other Galvan's who were studying some odd looking things then writing down notes on paper. They walked pass one pouring test tubes into another, changing colors and making him scribble off calculations. Azmuth walked by Myaxx working with Gluto on a antidote for cancer. (Azmuth): Tennyson's state is crucial but he will survive. I need time to heal his wounds. For now, team up with his partner Rook Blonko and take any weapons you need from the armory. (Gwen): Thank you Azmuth. (Kevin): Sweet. Kevin grabbed two RPG's. Gwen had her mana and Rook had his Proto-Tool. (Rook): I hope Ben will be ok. Now I will be the one who makes the wise cracks! (Gwen): He is just another Ben, except blue. (Rook): I'm not blu, I'm as happy as can be. (Gwen): (Facepalm) I can't believe Kevin is bestfriends with this guy. (Rook): My pardon ma'am? Is there something wrong with me? Am I to tall? (Kevin): Nice one! (Rook): I wasn't trying to be funny. (Ben): Enough! Will you guys just stop arguing! I've about had it. (Gwen): B-B-B-Ben? (Kevin): Nice to see you Tennyson. (Rook): Ben, it is very pleasent to see you again. (Ben): Is this a dream? (Azmuth): I'm afraid not. Azmuth explained to Ben his death and then his revival. (Ben): So you did mouth to mouth with mouth with me? (Azmuth): No you worm! Ugh, forget it. Leave my planet. (Ben): Oh yeah! He transformed into Jetray. (Jetray): I was going for Astrodactyl but Jetray works to. He zoomed off to Earth, followed by Gwen and Kevin in the Skipper. The Skipper had replaced the Rustbucket ||| since it was destroyed in the landing. When they landed, the four of them went straight to Undertown, Ben as Rath. He went up to a store keeper. (Rath): WHERE IS PSYPHON? (Store Keeper): I-I-In the h-h-hotspot. (Rath): HE"S WITH ESTER? GRRR... (Kevin): Easy tiger, let's go. (Rook): I do not like it down there, it is essentially hot. (Gwen): The radiation should kill us all if we are down there more than an hour and a half. (Rath): WHATEVER, WE'RE ALMOST THERE. (Gwen): Maybe it you stopped yelling then you could be a samarui. (RATH): SAM A WHATTA? YOU MEAN A NINJA? YEAH, LIKE RATH WANTS TO BE A NINJA. Suddenly Rath is flung across the room. (Kevin): Bubble Helmet. (Bubble Helmet): Levin. Kevin absorbed the concrete ground then ran at Bubbles. Bubble Helmet shot at Kevin, pushing him back but contiuned to reach Bubble Helmet but was blasted to the side with Fistina's fist, like Rath was. Seebik tackled Fistina but Liam pecked at his face then grabbed his ankle and threw Seebik into Lackno, sending them both to the ground. A scrawnier skinnier Kraaho whacked Fistina to the side. (Loovis): YOU DUMPED ME FOR A REVONNAHGANDER! (Rook): Let me just remind you all that I do not like the Acrosian. (Fistina): You will when your friends are dead Little Rook! (Rath): BE QUIET, WHERE IS PSYPHON? (Psyphon): Right here. Psyphon had a blade on Ester's neck. (Rath): EASY PEASY LEMON SQUUEZY! EXCEPT THEN LEMONS GET IN RATH'S EYES AND RATH HATES THAT. (transforms) ChamAlien! (Rook): I thought you named that one Overkill? (ChamAlien): Nah, ChamAlien sounds better. And has a pun to it! ChamAlien turned invisible and beat up Psyphon. He released the pincer on his tail and destroyed Psyphon's armor, then putting energy cuffs on his wrists. (Improbe): Enough! The team looked at him in awe. (Improbe): You will fall beneath my might. (Rook): I will get Psyphon back to Plumber base. Improbe zoomed over and shot time rays. Ben turned into Diamondhead and deflected them. Diamondhead shot crystal shards at the hybrid who turned intagible then released his claws and scratched at Diamondhead. Gwen put Fistina in a mana bubble where she soon ran out of air and was unconscious. Kevin absorbed the rocky ground and tackled Bubble Helmet, cracking his glass. (Bubble Helmet): No! Stop, I surrender, just, guh, br-bring me a-air. (Kevin): Got it. Kevin grabbed Bubble Helmet and Gwen had Fistina they went to Plumber Base. (Diamondhead): C'mon guys! (Ester): I got your back. She kicked Liam in the face. She strectched her arms around him and sqeuuzed. He desperately pecked her arms and ba-kawhked! But ultimately, he surrendered. (Improbe) Weaklings! I oughta destroy you now! (Diamonhead, panting): This isn't working. (Improbe): No, it's not. Improbe kicked Diamonhead in the chin, sending him flying. TO BE COMPLETED Major Events *Azmuth, Myaxx, Gluto and Mecomorph make their reappearences. *Liam, Tummyhead, Thunderpig, Fistina, Bubblehelmet and Dummyhead make their reappearences. *Ben is revived. *Rath, ChamAlien and Jetray make their reappearences. *Ester, Seebik, Lackno, Loovis and the rest of the Kraaho make their reappearence. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth (First reappearence) *Gluto (First reappearence) *Myaxx (First reappearence) *Mecomorph (First reappearence) *Ester *Seebik *Lackno *Loovis *Kraaho Villains *Improbe *Psyphon *Liam *Tummyhead *Dummyhead *Thunderpig *Fistina *Bubblehelmet Aliens Used *Jetray *Rath *ChamAlien Category:Episodes